Lovers at Heart
by st.jmon21
Summary: Natsu is a guy who wants to find someone to keep him happy. Gray is a dancer at club and things always get frustrating with his life and his boss constantly on him? Can these two survive with love or will problems Tear them apart. Gratsu! Lemon, be warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Discalmier: These characters aren't mine; they belong to the author himself. The OC's are mine. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 01**

 **Normal POV**

Natsu was feeling a little empty. He was inside his own home watching movies. For a while, he hasn't been much of a talker. He had been into conversation before. But, it always ended up into something bad. All he ever wanted was to know someone better. One that hasn't a big ego, one that understands him, one that understands love.

He heard a knock on his doorway. "Yes, who is it?" he answered. "Umm. I was wondering could you help me with something. Natsu looked at the clock. "6:03 in the evening. Who would need help this late of the night." He thought.

He gets up from the living room and opens the door. "Yes, can I help you?" He said.

A raven haired man was standing in front of wearing black jeans, boots, and was wearing a sleeveless shirt. And a necklace was around his neck. "My batteries from my car died on me. Do you have jumper cables?"

Natsu was surprised. "I jumper cables. Just give me a minute okay." Natsu closes the door and went to quickly change and get his stuff.

The two men were outside with their two cars. Natsu set the cords in its place in both cars. He starts his car first to get it going.

"Okay, try it." He yelled at the raven haired man. He starts his car and the engine turn over perfectly. His car was working again. "Oh thank god." The man sighs in relief. He turn off his engine and walks to Natsu's car. "Thank you so much." He responds.

Natsu chuckled. "Think nothing of it. I just came to help. By the way, I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"Gray. Gray Fullbuster is my name."

Natsu got out of the car. "Let me get the cable out." He grab some safe hand gloves and remove the cable form his and Gray's. "Are you sure you don't want me to repay you?" Gary asks

Natsu shook his head. "No. it fine. I just glad your car is running."

They gave each other a fist bump. "Thank again though. I owe you one." Gray got in the car and start up his engine. He wave Natsu goodbye and drove off.

 _ **Gray's POV**_

I was going to be late but do I care. My boss is going to chew me out and don't care. My profession was an actually a stripper. You guess it a stripper. Well at first, I want to be an agent. But, I didn't have the money for it. Plus, my family was died in a car accident about eight year ago. The family I have right now is Zack, Christie, and Lyon.

Well, I had one other family. Donovan Rito. He was the original owner of the club I work for. Moonlight Fever.

It happened about three years after my parents passing. I was in the bar getting a drinking when the owner handing me nachos and salsa and beer.

 **Flashback**

" **Umm…I didn't order this." I told him.**

" **I know; but, you seem pretty depressed. So, think as my way of sheering you up." He smiled. Then, there was a loud uproar. One of the staff runs to the owner. "Sir, we've got a problem. Our bubby Franco called off. And the crowd is in a rag right now."**

" **Damn it."**

" **We need to find someone and fast."**

" **Umm… I know it's none of my business; but, I can assist. I can strip."**

 **They looked at me. And he sighed. "Get him to the dressing room now!"**

 **The employer obeyed and he leads me to the dressing room. After five minutes, I was on wearing leather clothing and the tempo of the music was on cue as I began dancing on the pole. I rip off the shirt I was wearing and I whirl swivel my hips in circular motion. I gave a smile and the crowd suddenly was enjoying it.**

 **I had an idea. I turn around and slowly start to tease the crowd by unbuttoning the pants and zipper and slowly taking it off and showing off my round cheeks before pulling back off. The crowd wooed and some of them were disappointed. But, did I care? Then, the final music started to come to an end, and I make a final pose and wink at the crowd. And they were roaring and everything was back to normal.**

 **As I got off stage, the owner clapped at me. "Way to go. You saved my ass back there. "**

" **Thanks."**

" **How about you work for us? You will get pay by the hour and you'll get tips from your customers."**

 **I scratch my head. "I don't know. I want to be agent. I want to solve mysteries."**

" **Well, no rush. Think about it." Donovan handed his business card to me. "The name's Donovan by the way."**

" **Gray is my name." I replied.**

" **Iceprick. That's your stage name.**

 **Flashback End.**

Four weeks after that, I decided to take the job. It wasn't much; but, it'll work out. However, that wasn't the case. One month later, I overheard from the staff that Donovan died. He was shot and killed. Police were search for the culprit but there were no leads.

I felt sad both in and out. He treated me like family. But I had to be strong and to move forward.

Now fast-forwarding to the present, I still like my job. It just the people I don't like. I arrive at the club just before showtime.

I was my lock room changing into my so called "work clothes" when he of all people showed up.

"I see you looking well, Iceprick." I turn around to see Victor Sultan. He runs the club now. He little strict when it comes to things. And this lecher of boss he has perverted side to us employers whether guys or gals. Especially to me.

"Fuck off, Victor. I got a show to do." He grabs my arm and pushes me into the locker and he closes the distance on us. And he started to caress me. "You are lovely. Any man or woman would fall for you. I'm kind of jealous."

I quickly push off. "Listen to me. You better watch it, asshole. You maybe the boss around here. But, I'm not one of your goddamn whores." I hissed at him. I move away. But he grabs my wrists and punch in the gut.

"Watch your mouth, dog. " Victor gave a menacing stare at me. "I'm not your prickly friend Donovan. You'll do what I say and when I say understand, pretty boy?

Now, I want kick his ball and rip them out. But I've no say in the matter. I got and move away from to head up on stage. One of the female girls Emily saw me. "What the heck happened to you?" she said.

"You don't want to know."

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

I locked up for the night. And headed straight for bed. "That Gray guy seems like he's pretty nice person." I said to myself. I took off my shirt and wore my black pajamas. "I wonder if…" I shook my head. "No, I shouldn't I would get in real drama anyways."

I turn off my lamp light and went soundly to sleep.

 _ **Gray's POV**_

I finally made home. Damn I pull in pretty good tonight. However, I still pretty piss at Victor. Who the heel does he think he is? I went into my room and slip out of cloth and put on a pair of boxers and turn on the AC. I like it nice and cool.

"Well, I hope I find a morning job tomorrow. Because, right now. I don't think I can't take much more of this." I turn of the lights and jumps into as I fall asleep.

* * *

 _ **What do you think to his start of the story?**_

 _ **See you soon with the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note: Thank you so much for following and Faving this story. This is a good step for me. I hope to continue to make this story all the worth while.**_

 _ **02**_

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

I was in sitting at office looking over some flies that my partner Sting bring. I was in the investigating department. My job is to look over case that was still yet to be solved. My latest one is Boron Case.

Lately, there were a number of people that were targeted by a man named Boron Calamity. He had a mass criminal record. Officers tried to find many leads but so far on luck at all. They said he disappears like the mist.

I look at the file and picture of him that was on my desk. I heard a knock at my door. I got up and answer it.

"Yo, what's up?" Sting said to me and he has more documents on file.

"Nothing as much, speaking of that, nothing has come up of yet. I'm still trying to pin out on where Boron's next target might be hiding." I ask him as we walked into my office. "As of right now, Fred Galton, Yolanda Amber, and Jei Kazuyuki have been killed. The Three of them has different occupations, and their net money is nothing to laugh about, they have almost to one to three million dollars, maybe even more."

I don't think you need to be concern your head about it." He said to me as he sat down in a chair. "Erza, Rogue and I are on looking for the victim as we speak. Right now though, you need to find one of Boron's underlings. Well, three of them to be exact. One is at his home. One is at going to Riverside Port, and third one is in a nightclub."

"Rogue will be heading to the port; Cana will be at the house…"

"And I take the nightclub. Why would I…?" Then I look at him and I realized what was going on. "Nope you can forget…" I said to him. I got up the chair and Sting was in pursuit. "Oh, come on."

I turn around and said to him. "No. this is another one of Lucy's tricks to get me a date right? You know I hate that."

Okay, so her plan can be little off sometimes so what. But, this is an opportunity of life time and it won't happen again."

I scratch my head. _"Damn it. You better not be playing with my emotions on all of this."_ I sighed.

"Fine. I'll take it."

Smiled. "Give us all a shout on the finding and your dreamboat." He laughed at me.

"Fuck you." Sting left the house and I sighed. "Well there no point of back out of this." I went upstairs and searching for something to wear.

Gray's POV

I was outside my house smoking. I felt very piss off today. Last night, I did a couple of shows and a lap dance. One drunken dude came over and tried to grab my crotch and I kick him into the gut. However, he still tries to get a hold of me. Luckily, the bouncer stops him and kicks his ass out. I never felt so disgusted.

And things just got him bad to worse. When it was right around closing time, Victor came onto me and presses his body against mine. "You did wonderful." He said. "I'm actually a little jealous." Then, I felt his hands roaming over me. I squirmed. "Enough. Get off!" I roared.

I push him back and he smiled at me. "Keep it up. Tomorrow night, I think you wear outfit for your lap dances how about dressing as a ninja?"

I glared at him. This guy is fucking joking right? He turns away from me. "Have a good night."

I wish he would go to hell. Then, my phone rang and it was Zack. He's the busboy at restaurant downtown and a really good friend.

"Zack, how's it going?"

"Gray, I know that voice of yours. Victor is causing you trouble.

"He's always causing trouble. Even Christy said she steer clear from him because he's just crazy."

"Speaking of which, I overheard some rumors about him. Not sure what it is, but I think he's selling some drugs to somebody."

"Heh, well if that the case, he's more crazy than I thought he would be."

"I would be careful if I were you. There's no telling what that guy can do."

"Don't worry I can handle myself." I hang up on Zack and I stomp my cigarette on the ground.

"Well, better get to work."

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

It was 8 p.m. and I was inside the nightclub it was jammed pack. Lights were flashing everywhere. And people were out on the dance floor having fun. And the strippers seem to enjoy it too. I was at the bar having a cold beer. Even though, I was investigating. Somewhere Sting words echoed in the back of my mind.

Maybe I should have some fun while I'm here. Then, something or someone caught my eye. I saw him dancing his hips were thrusting back and forth and for some reason his wearing mask. His eyes were dark blue, his hair was raven colored, and he looks very mysterious. Then, he takes a glance at me. "Crap." I turned away.

" _Damn, what am I doing?'_ I thought to myself.

A chuckled echoed in my ear. "You're Interested in our Iceprick."

I looked up and a bartender lady was cleaning a glass. "You could say that." I replied.

"Well, I can pay you for a session with him; however, he's not cheap."

"Well, how about a one on one session? A place with nobody around and something else as well." I pulled out three hundred dollars and put on the table. The lady chuckled. I will see what I can do. She grabs the money and head out back. I turn my attention back to the stripper and he was still giving the crowd a good show.

Then suddenly, a felt a tingling feeling in my body. Something was going to happen and this wasn't going to pretty.

The lady got back and said to me. "You're in luck. He's free after this little dance." She pointed to the stairway. "There's room. He'll meet you in there." She turns away. And I head up the stairs. I open the door and it was a little spacious. There was table in the center of it. I sat down at the far end. And I could still hear the pounding music.

The door open and stripper came in. "You requested me?" he said.

"Yes. Sorry, I'm new here. I don't go out to nightclubs that very often. You must be popular here." I kept stare at his physique. He was buff and tone. I could see muscle coming out of that costume.

He smirked. "You could say that." He walked closer to me. My heart began to pound so fast. Was it excitement or was it fear? Or do I really care? He sat on my lap and could feel his crotch rubbing against mine.

"Oh sit, its huge. " I thought when I looked at the bugle. Iceprick laughed at me. "You're real cute."

Cute? Wait, he thinks I'm cute?! He reached over and caresses my hair and face. "Soft skin. Colorful eyes. And seeing you getting scared…are you trying me to kiss you."

I was startled. T-That's not what I…" Before I could protest the guy pushed on the couch and he was on top of me. "Don't be that stupid, you know you want me."

He swirls his hips to prove it. Then, I feel could my crotch spring up against his. "Oh god."

Suddenly, gunshot rang the club and screams of terror roared. More rang again and again. I quickly I got up. "I knew there was something wrong." I looked at him. "Stay here. Don't move." I grab my gun from my lower pants pocket. "You had a gun on you?" he said to me.

"I suggested you leave while you can."

I head for the door to find the cause of this. "Wait who are you?" he asked.

"I'm agent. Detective agent Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel." I rush out of the club to catch the shooter.


	3. Chapter 3

03

 _ **Gray's POV**_

I stood there. "What the hell is happening right now?" I thought. "First the gunfires and Finding out Natsu is an agent. This was so much to take in right now.

 _ **(10 minutes earlier)**_

I was still making my rounds in a freaking ninja suit. Not going to lie, it feels comfortable. But, I'm going to let Victor know that. One of the bouncers suddenly came here. I bend down and he whisper in my ear.

"That fellow over there that's requesting you." he points at the guy at the bar. I look at him. _"He's not bad."_ I thought. I gave the bouncer a nod and I head out to the back area. Then, I got a good glimpse of who it was

"Wait, Natsu?! What's he doing here?"

I was in the hallway mediating on our encounter. Was he to see me or to have fun, pleasure? All of the above? I peak through the door and saw him the far end of the chair. This is strange for me to understand; but, there's only to find out. I went inside acting like the sexy bastard that I am.

"You requested me?" I told him.

"Yes. Sorry, I don't usually go to nightclub that very often. You must be quite popular here."

I look at him. Judging by his tone. He's either nervous or excited or both. And he was staring right at my costume. I smirked. "You could say that." I walked towards him. I feel anticipation flowing through my body. And I just barely met him.

I sat on his lap and stare into his eyes; I felt something inside on me. Desire. He blushed at me. I just laughed. "You're really cute." I reached out my hand and touch his soft skin and hair. "Soft skin, Colorful eyes…are you trying to make me kiss you?"

"T-That's not what I mean…" I quickly push him on couch and I was on top of with my hands grabbing his wrists. "Don't deny it. You want me, right?"

I swirl my hips to feel the friction then. His crotch sprang up against mine. "Oh god." He said. Oh god is right. Am I… Am…I?

Then, gunshots rang inside the club and people were screaming. I quickly got and so did Natsu. "I knew I had a bad feeling about this." He quickly grab his gun his lower pants pocket. "You've a gun on you?"

"I suggested you leave quickly. Call the police if you have to."

I stopped him. "Wait, who are you?"

"I'm agent. Detective Agent Dragneel. Natsu Drageneel." He storms out of the building.

 _ **(Flashback end)**_

An agent? Why would he…? I quickly out the room and see people and employer trying to get of there safely and swiftly as possible. I found the backway to the outside and went there. Everything is confusing. But I want answers.

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

I was running on the streets searching for the shooter. I called Mira and her team to come by the club for assistance with the people.

I had eyes scanning different place until I finally spotted the shooter.  
"Wait, Stop! Police!" I screamed.

I chase him down to block of the streets. He climb over a fence and ran into a building across the street. I follow pursuit. I burst into the front door. I slowly walk in, scanning my surroundings. "I know you're' inside the building, I just want to talk." I told him.

A gunshot rang and I quickly hide behind the wall. 'Come on, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I can!" the shooter spoke. "That bastard Victor took everything from me my home, my job, my family. I won't let him have his way."

Then, I thought of an idea. "You mind give me the identity."

"Victor Sultan. He maybe the owner of that club; but, he's lunatic. He sells some cocaine and it has some neurotoxic in it. Many of employees got sick from and suddenly my wife Susan and my daughter Ella is sick because of it.

The man was trembling in fear. "I don't to be suffering like this. So, I'm going to end it once and for all." He pointed his gun at me.

"Listen, I can help you and your family. But, you'll have to negotiate with us."

"Why should you trust you?"

"You can." I turn around and saw Gray standing inside, wearing regular clothing. . "I know it's tough for you. But, pulling the trigger and hurting innocent lives isn't going to solve anything."

The man body trembled. He step forward slowly towards me. "It okay. Everything is going to be all right."

The looked at me angrily and was going to shoot when a bullet rang and the man fell down. "Ahh…Argh…Damn it!" he yelled.

I turn to see gray holding out a gun. "How it in Victor's office. Plus, I found this as well." He found a bag on cocaine. This was definitely a clue and this man testimony will definitely leads on track.

A few hours later, I spoke with Erza on the phone with my results. And it was good. She said that Victor was solider from H.A.S. A military force operation that trained young in the way of battle. He was kicked out of the military about ten years ago after using and experiment on his colleagues with toxin.

They've been hunting them as well. But to think he's working for Boron. I got me suspicious on certain thing about this man. Erza said that she talk to the guy for questioning. Maybe he'll give us an answer.

I turn to the nightclub. Police and ambulances arrived to check on the people. And check on the dead bodies.

"Hey." Gray talked towards me. "Are you all right?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, but I'm surprised. I never thought you're a stripper."

"Never were you an agent."

"Well, I work for myself. But, I do work with my colleagues from time to time, helping out with lost cases."

"Sounds like a pain in the ass to me."

I chuckled. "You might say that. But, you've know Victor for a while."

Gray sighed. "He's ass. He always sexually harasses his co-workers. One of my friends had to file a restraining order against him."

"Sounds to me like another testimony just added to the list."

"Well, then I should be going now. You've a good night.

"Wait!" grays stops me. "Can you drop me off at my house? My friend Lyon is using my car. I don't when he'll give it back to me tonight.

"Sure."

We drove around a community home and there was Gray's House. I stopped and parked near the street. "Thanks for the ride." He said to me. "Thinking nothing of it." He steps out of the car. I thought to myself about what really happened back there.

"Listen, I'm sorry about that happened with the dance. I guess I got a little nervous." I chuckled and a little blush was on my face.

"Don't worry about it; I didn't get my money anyway."

"But, I got some cash on me. It's not the money you originally wanted but..." Gray turn to me. "Well, I suppose I could let touch. He then had a wicked smile on his face.

And something tell me I 'm getting more than I bargained for.

We're inside the house and it's kind of average home nothing fancy. I sat down in the couch while Gray took off his shirt and sat down next to me. "Go on head." He said.

I moved my fingers all of chest. Feeling the soft skin and the rough edges. "Do you let other people do this?"

Gray shook his head. "Nope. They can look but they can't touch." I watched as Gray touch my hair again.

"Do I want to stay here for the night?" he asks me.

"I can't. I'll be busy this week." Then, he reached for my hands and slowly went down to the bugle. "Oh, shit." I thought.

He rubs it and could faint groans coming from him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"It's nothing really." My hand was rubbing it faster and harder. Gray's hands started to clench and arches his back. I had an idea, but, I didn't it will work affectively I went and kiss his nipple. Then, I felt his crotch sprang. I startled. He smiled "Not bad for a first timer. You the only that got me aroused two times in one night."

"Umm…Yeah. Wait! The only one!"

"Yup. Most people like creeps but get me turn on. But you, you're different."

"T-Thanks." I gave him the money and head outside to my car. "Hey, listen. If you ever want to talk..." he walked up behind me and he handed me his number. "I'm just a call away. He smiled at me again. He just so…so sexy.

I ran into the car. I took several deep breathes. "I can't that actually happened." I said. "Calm yourself, Natsu." Maybe I'm going crazy or maybe I'm really like the stripper. But, we just seem each other twice.

Well, Hopefully, thing will get better and we started to know each other.


	4. Chapter 4

04

 _ **Normal POV**_

A fright truck was on the road heading to unknown destination. Three miles ahead there was a building up and a guarded gate. As the gate opened and the fright made its way in, a mischievous man was in building having a smile on his face. That man was Boron Calamity. "Excellent. Things are going smoothly as planned." He said.

"Three on my hit are taken out and preparations for Operation: Axe is halfway completed."

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Mr. Boron. Victor is here to see you. "

"Bring him in."

The opened and Victor was standing in the center. "You're looking very well, Victor." He said.

"Please forgive me for not being here early, Boron. Look like someone was hunting me down. I had to ditch the club to come here."

"Think nothing of it. Did you have the toxin I requested?"

"The Chlorine toxin ins being delivered as we speak."

Boron turns his at the outside. "These fools humans don't know what's about to happen. I'm about to start a war far that shake the foundation of this city forever." He turns his head at Victor. "You're dismissed. And if you ever turn my back against me, you'll down on the floor without an arm or leg."

Victor knew how merciless Boron really he's call Calamity for a reason.

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

At the Fairy Tail Headquarters, I was inside with Erza and Lucy. We're inside the confession room. And Jellal was talking to the man form last night.

"So, tell me why you stormed into Moonlight Fever?" he said to him.

"I had found some intel that Victor was going to be there tonight. I just can't avoid that sense that I need to take this bastard out. I went to my daughter first who was at the hospital. I went to tell her. That we're going to get you to a safe place where people can you." He started to break down.

"She smiled. I knew in my heart that was never going to see my daughter or my wife again… He killed my family, GODDAMN IT!" A tear fall on his face. "When my family gave to visit me at the construction site, Elle collapsed all of a sudden and I knew it something was wrong. So, I went to my Dr. Hector to give a full analysis.

"And he said there was a chemical. Chorine was the cause of this. My family was suffer was suffering because of this.

"And killing other innocent people is right to act vengeful?" Jellal responded.

"The man calmed down. "No. It's not. But, I'm ready to face the consequences of my actions. Please let me see my family one last time."

Jellal looked at him. "I'm sorry to say this…But, your wife and daughter they're gone. The doctors informed us about their deaths six hours ago."

The man eyes went wide; his body was shaking in fear and disbelief. Then, An image of wife and child smiling and he instantly broken down screaming and crying.

It really hit me inside. I felt sadness. But, I felt anger rushing into me, the anger that I've have against Boron.

After the integration, I spoke with Jellal.

"The Chorine? Was there a gas leak?

Probably, or someone must have done this to scare people."

"Well they sure know how to push people buttons."

"I'll head there and check out the scene there. Maybe there's a clue left there."

"I'll go with you."

"No." he flat out stated. "But, I do need your help. We found the Boron's next target. His name is Richard A Wallington. He's working on a special project call Blackheart. A weapon of mass destruction. I want to go check on what 's going on."

"Are you sure?"

"It's up to you. You are your own detective now, remember. But, you can't do it alone."

Jellal left me to ponder on that statement. I step outside and head for my car. Right now, getting the urgency of loneliness inside. Then, I remember Gray giving me his number and I felt the urgency to call him. I dial his number and he answered on the third ring. "Natsu. What's up?" he said.

"Are you home? I want to talk with you."

Arriving at Gray's home, I was soaking wet. I didn't expect it would rain as hard. I grab my umbrella and head on in. Gray saw me coming and opens the door for me.

"Thanks. God it cold and wet." I said feeling the sting of the water. Gray laughed. "Well, around this time thing can get a chilly. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Can I get a towel first?"

He chuckled at me again and went to the bathroom and grabs a towel. He throws it at me. "Thanks. Anyway, how are you doing otherwise?"

Pretty good actually. Victor's gone missing. Which I could give a crap about that." He sat down feeling normal as can be. "So, what happened to our guy? Is he going to be all right?"

Well, about that…" I explain everything to him and he was distraught. "I don't believe it…" he gritted his teeth. "This guy… he lost his family… and now he going to jail for it." I look at the tension form his face. His hands were shaking. "Gray…please let not…"

"He going to be lonely…lonely…"When a tear shed from his eye. "Gray."

He wipes the tears away. "I'm sorry."

I sighed. "You must've a trouble past, right?"

"More like tragic. My family got into a car crash when I was little. They died in the hospital. I cried and cried. My heart was empty on that all I want to do was to exact revenge against my family."

"What about you?"

I stare at him. "Well, I've no family. I've adopted left to right when I was a child. No seem to care for me so long as they get money. Well the parents that is. Until, I met a man named Ingeel. He took me and took care of me and then some. He was protected of me and was a detective."

"And you want to be just like him."

"It was my dream. And to one day, see him proud of my accomplishment and how far I become. However, one day he went on a case, and he never came home."

"I wait the days for him to come back; but, when police officers came by my home, I was bewildered. Ingeel was dead. I sat there in my couch in a dead like state. That's when Lucy and many others got me back on my feet."

"I had no idea." Gray was speechless. "I'm sorry about that."

I smiled and touched his hand. "Hey, things happen unexpectedly you just got to move forward."

Then, I felt Gray's hands on mine and he starts to brush my face. I stood there not feeling startled but I was blushing. "Do you want to stay here for the night?" he asks. "I mean you get sleep on the couch."

"I would love too." Then, bolts of lightning hit the ground that made me jump out of my seat and clutch on to Gray. I was timid on things like that. I turn to Gray and was close on his face and his lips. Moreover, I was sitting on his lap.

"Oh god. I-I…" Then without warning Gray hugged me. "G-Gray?"

"Can we stay like this? I want to hold you."

"Are you sure you don't do that to your clients?"

"You're neither a client nor a customer. I think you're more than that."

" _ **I am?" I thought.**_

I was on couch covering a sheet over me. Something inside of me felt warm calm and cool. Maybe it was Gray. I mean I haven't spoken like this in a while and it felt pretty amazing. I don't get why I was so timid with him at the club. I shook my head.

I should be thinking that. Right now, I've got job soon and I need rest as much as I can.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, There will be more to come.

If you don't know, Chorine gas is very harmful chemical substance that can death if inhaled.


End file.
